Spectrum analyzers are configured to measure the magnitude of an input signal versus frequency within the full frequency range of the spectrum analyzer. The input signal may be electrical, acoustic pressure waves, optical light waves, and the like. The analyzers allow observers to observe various spectral components (i.e., frequency-domain characteristics) of a signal that are not easily detectable in time-domain waveform characterizations. The spectral components may include, but are not limited to: dominant frequency, power, distortion, harmonics, bandwidth, and so forth.